Lag
English Pronunciation * * * Adjective * # late Quotations * 1592: Some tardy cripple bore the countermand, / That came too lag to see him buried. — William Shakespeare, King Richard III Noun # a gap, a delay; an interval created by something not keeping up; latency. # a prisoner, a criminal. # bad connection, loss of connection, causing a delay Usage notes In casual use, lag and are used synonymously for “delay between initiating an action and the effect”, with lag more casual. In formal use, latency is the technical term, while lag is used when latency is greater than usual, particularly in internet gaming. Quotations * 2004: During the Second World War, for instance, the Washington Senators had a starting rotation that included four knuckleball pitchers. But, still, I think that some of that was just a generational lag. — The New Yorker Online, 10 May 2004 Synonyms * latency Derived terms * time lag * jet lag Translations * Chinese: 卡 (kǎ) (slang/colloquial) * Norwegian: , Verb # to not keep up (the pace), to fall behind # to cover (for example, pipes) with felt strips or similar material # The action in which a computer or server slows or halts in response to a poor connection Quotations to fail to keep up * 1587???: Lazy beast! / Why last art thou now? Thou hast never used / To lag thus hindmost — George Chapman, The Odysseys of Homer * 1596: Behind her farre away a Dwarfe did lag, / That lasie seemd in being ever last, / Or wearied with bearing of her bag / Of needments at his backe. — Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene, Canto I * 1798: Brown skeletons of leaves that lag / My forest-brook along — Samuel Taylor Coleridge, The Rime of the Ancient Mariner in seven parts, 1798 Construction: to lag behind ' * '???: While he, whose tardy feet had lagg'd behind, / Was doom'd the sad reward of death to find. — The Metamorphoses of Ovid translated into English verse under the direction of Sir Samuel Garth by John Dryden, Alexander Pope, Joseph Addison, William Congreve and other eminent hands * 2004: Over the next fifty years, by most indicators dear to economists, the country remained the richest in the world. But by another set of numbers—longevity and income inequality—it began to lag behind Northern Europe and Japan. — The New Yorker, 5 April 2004 to cover with felt strips * 1974???: Outside seems old enough: / Red brick, lagged pipes, and someone walking by it / Out to the car park, free. — Philip Larkin, The Building Derived terms * lagging * laggard See also * tardy Anagrams * * gal, Gal, Gal., GAL * GLA ---- Afrikaans Etymology Dutch lachen Verb lag # laugh Category:Afrikaans verbs ---- Danish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # layer # coat, coating # class # stratum Inflection ---- Dutch Verb # ---- Faroese Pronunciation * Noun lag # layer # (in compounds) what belongs together (company, union) # regularity, order # skill, capability # method, system # importance # mood # design, shape # melody Usage notes what belongs together * felag, hjúnalag, etc. order * í lagi - in order, all right, ok skill * hann hevur gott lag á tí - he has good skills in that importance * tað liggur einki lag á - this is not important mood * tað er einki lag á honum - he is in a bad mood Declension Category:Faroese nouns Category:fo:Music ---- German Verb # First-person singular indicative past form of liegen. # Third-person singular indicative past form of liegen. ---- Icelandic Etymology From . Pronunciation * ( ) *: Noun # layer # song Declension ---- Irish Etymology From < < , cf. and Latin . Pronunciation * * Adjective # weak ---- Maltese Noun lag # lake Synonyms * għadira ---- Norwegian Noun # layer # team (group of people) # mood ---- Swedish Etymology 1 From lagh, which is (alternative spelling: ). Cognate with Danish and Norwegian . English is borrowed from Norse. Belongs to Old Norse “to define”. Pronunciation * Noun # law; a written or understood rule that concerns behaviours and the appropriate consequences thereof. Laws are usually associated with mores. # law; the body of written rules governing a society. # law; a one-sided contract. # law; an observed physical law. # law; a statement that is true under specified conditions. See also * lagens långa arm * lagbok * lagföra Etymology 2 From lagher ( ) < < . Cognate with Latin . Pronunciation * Noun # a water-based solution of sugar, salt and/or other spices; e.g. brine Derived terms * saltlag * sockerlag * ättikslag Etymology 3 From lagh ( ). Derived from Old Norse “to lay” or “to lie”. Pronunciation * Noun # team; group of people which in sports compete together versus another team; or in general, work closely together See also * lagarbete * lagsport * lagspel cs:lag de:lag el:lag es:lag fa:lag fr:lag ko:lag hy:lag hr:lag io:lag is:lag it:lag kn:lag ky:lag ku:lag hu:lag ml:lag my:lag nl:lag no:lag pl:lag ro:lag ru:lag fi:lag sv:lag ta:lag te:lag tr:lag vi:lag vo:lag zh:lag